


Drabble: Siren Song.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-24
Updated: 2005-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Drabble: Siren Song.

When the first bullet hit, James thought it was nothing. These things happened sometimes. It wasn't live fire, but it happened. The force tossed him off his feet, but the bullet had hit the jacket. Bruise, and nothing more.

The second bullet hit his leg, shattering bone before lodging inside.

The third hit his arm. The forth, his shoulder.

The fifth stared down at him from the barrel of the gun held by his partner. James' mouth widened into an 'o' and he coughed blood.

The fifth killed him. Blew out his brain. All for the love of Alec Trevelyan.


End file.
